Cat and Raven
by Gemkat
Summary: Alix was just an emotionally stunted thirteen year old girl. Nobody would have thought that she would become a vampire and wreak havoc with Stefan Salvatore as her right hand man. Damon/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is my first story I only own Alix and other future characters I may make.**

**~Gem**

Mystic falls, virginia 1967 / 10:00 AM

I woke up. My large blue eyes opened and I yawned. "Mama? Maaama?" I cried loudly. My mother came running into the room.

"What is it Alix? What's wrong?" She cooed.

"I had a bad dream mama..." I murmured. "I dreamt that a bad man came in my room. He looked like the man I invited in yesterday to use the phone mama. Then he made me drink his blood from his arm and he broke my neck mama...it was a bad dream right mama...?" I cried.

"Yes love. It was all a bad dream. Come with mama. We'll go outside for some fresh air alright?" She led me outside and I cringed at the light.

"It hurts my head mama..." I whimpered

"Then let's get you inside for some medicine." She said, picking me up and taking me inside. She sat me on the counter of our out of date kitchen. She gave me a little cup with pink liquid. I may already be 13 but I was emotionally stunted and couldn't do anything adult like, even take pills. I thought it wasn't cute.

I drank the pink liquid and hiccuped loudly. I sounded like the perfect little girl every time I spoke or made a noise. And by perfect little girl I mean too old to be this perfect.

My mother patted me on the back and helped me off the counter. "Mama I'm so hungry..." I whined.

"Let me find something for us to eat then." She smiled. She opened the fridge and a glass jug of lemonade slipped to the floor, smashing immediately. She tried to pick up a piece of glass and it sliced open her hand. "Ah!" she hissed, turning around. My eyes widened and my teeth started to ache. "M-mama..." I felt the blood rush to my eyes. I closed my eyes and breathed in. Then I lunged, sinking my surprisingly sharp teeth into her flesh. I drank until I felt her body go limp and no more blood came out. I opened my eyes and immediately started to cry. I ran out and immediately hissed at the sunlight singing my skin. I ran back inside and waited till night.

Midnight

I slowly slipped outside. I had buried my mother earlier in the back yard and then burned all my stuff. I spent the entire time crying and thinking about where I would go.

I walked down the street until my feet ached and I was three towns over. I checked into the inn and went to my new room. I'd be traveling again after dark the next day. I slowly fell asleep in the small bed and dreamt of how I would survive.

**Hope you guys liked it I'll be righting a new chapter as soon as possible rate and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls, 2007 / 5:00 PM

I stepped off the train and breathed deeply, twirling the large ring on my petite thumb. "Ah...good to be back home." I sighed. I hailed a cab and rode it all the way across town to a huge old house. I got out, paid the kind human, and closed the door. He drove off and I grinned. My dark blue hair flowing in the wind like a majestic unicorn. Okay maybe not quite like a unicorn but you get the point. It was flowy. I looked up at the large house and shuddered. "Please be home Stefan..." I mumbled, hoping not to see a certain blue eyed Adonis. I walked up to the door and it creaked open without a single touch. "Hello? Stefan?" I called, walking forward. A very attractive man came down the stairs, his green eyes shining.

"Alix? Is that you? Your hair's blue! And you're...you're like a hipster now!"

"I am NOT a hipster Stefan!" I growled, speeding towards him, grabbing his throat in my tiny hand. "I may only be 53 but I will rip you apart Stefan Salvatore!" He pried my hand from his throat and chuckled.

"I'm way older than you Alix. Calm down."

"You calm down! I'm not some gross hipster!" I stood there in my black beanie, grey flannel, white t-shirt, high waisted shorts, and sockless Vans. Definitely not a hipster.

"Of course not" he laughed, ruffling my long hair. I had a classily done undercut at the side and my entire head of hair was extremely dark blue with pastel pink tips. All in all I was pretty damn cute if I do say so myself! "Listen, Damon's in town. He'll be home soon. He's making a mess of everything. Killing people, taking girls as human blood bags. His latest is this girl named Caroline. She's blonde, kinda yappy. Can you keep an eye on her for me?" He asked kindly.

"But Stefannnn" I whined. He gave me a serious look. I straightened up and nodded. "Fine. I'll look after this Caroline chick." I sighed, tired and annoyed. "Where is she?"

"The grill. I'll take you there now." He grabbed his car keys and took my hand, leading me outside. He got in the car and I followed, getting in the passenger seat. The ride was quiet except the occasional clearing of a throat. We got there in five minutes, and I hopped out, followed by Stefan. We walked into the Grill and I looked around. I spotted a perky blonde and walked up to her. "Hi are you Caroline? I'm Alix, Stefan's...god...niece."

"OMG you're like so cute I didn't know Stefan had a niece it'ssogoodto-" I cut her off.

"GOD niece. And it's nice to meet you too." Damn she talks fast... I though. I decided I would get to know her, maybe ask her questions about my blue eyed enemy. "Can I sit?" She nodded. "Thanks." I sat and smiled fakely. "So, I'm new to town what's happening around here?" I questioned.

"Well there's a football game tonight you should totally come. How old are you? Are you starting at the middle school? You have such pretty hair!"

" I'm...fifteen." I decided. "I'll be starting at the high school tomorrow." I said, smiling with no joy. She stood up and smiled cheerfully.

"Come with me to my house I'll help you get ready!" She said and grabbed my hand, not waiting for an answer. She led me to her car and i got in after her. We drove to her house and when we stopped I got out, waiting for her to do the same. She got out and we walked up tithe house. She opened the door and walked in, waiting for me. "Come in silly!" I stepped inside slowly and looked around.

"Nice home Caroline." I mumbled, still looking around at her plain walls. "So let's get this over with."

"Come with me!" She dragged me upstairs and sat me on the bed. She turned to the closet and threw a pair of skinny jeans at me. I caught them and started to pull down my shorts. I stood up and turned around, holding onto the bed for support. I bent over and tugged off the shorts. "You little lady, have a cute little butt!" I blushed being the bisexual little blob I am, and turned around, in my little paisley print undies.

"Caroline are you coming onto me?"

"Of course not! I have a boyfriend!" She said, surprised. She turned back around and I stared at her butt. She rummaged through her closet and threw a floral print blouse at me. I pulled off my flannel and tshirt to reveal a white A-cup bra that was slightly too big for me. Just slightly. I pulled on the blouse and sighed. "Can I turn around now sweetie?" She didn't wait for me to answer and turned around.

"Don't call me sweetie." I glared at her.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You are too cute! Now take off that beanie and let me do your hair!" She squealed. I took off my beanie and walked to her vanity. I sat down and she walked up to me. She ran her hands through my hair and I closed my eyes, contented. "Your hair is so damaged!" She picked up a hair brush and brushed through my hair.

"I know." I sighed. She ranger hands through my hair again and then plugged in a curling iron. She waited for it to heat up and then started to curl my hair. She finished in 10 minutes, my blue hair perfectly curled down to the pink tips. I stood up and turned to look at her.

"You are so cute!" She squealed yet again, taking my hand and leading me to the front door. "Let's get going!" She grinned cheerfully and walked out, walking up to her car. I followed and got in the passenger side. She got in and drove to the school. She got out. "Meet me by the coolers I gotta get changed!" She ran off and I got out, walking over to the coolers. I turned and saw Stefan talking to a girl I didn't know but by the pictures Stefan has showed me, she looked like Katherine. I walked over to them just as the girl said "I quit, I'm a quitter." I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm a quitter too. Who's this Stefan?" I inquired.

"Alix, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena this is Alix."

"Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, Elena, I wanted you to have this." Stefan opened a box and she looked inside to find a beautiful necklace.

"Stefan it's beautiful..." She smiled and picked it up, putting it on. I had to admit this Katherine look alike was very pretty.

"I wanted to thank you. For pushing me to try out for the team." He smiled.

"We're a pair, I quit, you start." She grinned. I looked down, gagging quietly.

"Too cute it hurts ew." I say lazily. Caroline walked up behind Elena just as she turned around. Stefan walked off at the same time.

"And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline said like a true bitch. I didn't stick around to find out, I walked off and into the parking lot, to Caroline's car, suddenly remembering that I didn't have her keys. I turned around and bumped into the one blue eyed man I couldn't stand.

"Damon." I growled, ready to take off running. He grabbed my arm.

"Dear little Alexis. How good to see you."

"It's Alix, Damon." I growled and tugged at my arm. It was no use, as he was much older and stronger than me.

"Of coouurse it is." He drew out sexily. Curse his stupid delicious face. Curse my stupid heart for not hating him like my head did. "What are you doing in town my little kitten?" I growled.

"I've come to live here with Stefan. I was hoping you'd never show up." That was a lie. I was hoping he'd show up one night and come into my room in the boarding house and ravish me. But he didn't need to know that. "Just go away Damon I don't need your stupid face getting in the way of my plans to live a normal life!" He squeezed my arm and it snapped. I cried out and scratched at him. "Ow you stupid bastard!" I hissed and tugged my arm from his grasp and snapped it back into place as it healed.

"Take that as a warning Allycat. Don't speak to me that way." He walked off

**hope you liked that chapter I worked pretty hard on it. Rate and review lovelies ~Gem**


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic falls, virginia / noon

I woke up and groaned, rolling over in my bed. I opened my eyes to a pair of blue ones and screamed. "Damon! Get out you creep!" I shoved him off of the bed.

"Oof!" He let out. I got up and flashed over to him, glaring.

"This is my room! Fuck off!" I shrieked like the little girl I am.

"Nope. I just love seeing you squirm!" He chuckled happily. I glared and kicked him. He got up and shoved me against a wall. "Do NOT kick me little girl!" He growled. I squeaked and clawed at his hands. He let me go and I dropped to the floor. I was a weak vampire. He laughed mercilessly. "Gimme a chance kitten. You may end up liking me." He winked.

"Never!" I shouted.

"Ugh stoooooop shouting kitten." He said lazily. I looked up at him with doe eyes.

"But Damie Wamie! I just know you love when I SHOUT AT YOU!" I screamed the last part at the top of my lungs. I giggled and started to hum the Doc Mcstuffins theme song quietly. "I can hear that's Stefan's not home so I have free reign over this house!" I giggled.

"Except this is MY house." He drawled. I frowned. He was still no fun. I shrugged and yawned.

"Sleep with me." I suddenly said. I looked up at him and he gaped at me. I smiled innocently. "I'm super tired Damie Wamie." A look of realization dawned on him and he grinned.

"Anything for you miss Alexis." He bowed and took my hand flashing us to the bed. I plopped down and dragged him with me. I cuddled up against him and sighed.

"I still hate you." I stated plainly, yawning. "But you sure are warm..." I said as I fell asleep. He stroked my hair and soon he was also asleep.

3:00 pm

I woke up next to Damon, my heart strangely beating quickly. I looked over at Damon's sleeping form and something strange suddenly came over me as I leaned down, my breath hitched in my throat and I did the most disgusting thing in the world. I KISSED Damon Salvatore.


End file.
